


Dress to Impress

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Series: The adventures of Alexiel, Saya and Luciella [3]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: Saya is too shy to talk to Nevra so Karenn and Alajea decide to help their friend by changing her look. Will her new look help or are they setting Saya up for major embarrassment?(Yeah I suck at summaries don't judge me)





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my wonderful friends whose character is Saya. She loves Nevra so I thought I'd give her a little fic as a thank you for being awesome!

Saya prayed no one would see her as she snuck her way through the halls trying to reach her room. Just a few more feet and she would be safe. Just as she was about to reach her door a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to yelp in surprise and jump slightly.

“Well look what I found, a cute little lost kitten.” Nevra smirked as he watched her cheeks turn a bright pink. He had known many girls that would get flustered at him but something about Saya just made her reactions cuter. It must have been because of how her usual outfit would consist of pink clothing and her blush matched so well with her look.

Saya avoided looking at him and looked for a way to escape. Nevra was the last person she wanted to run into right now. Karenn had been plotting with Alajea and a reluctant Luciella to help Saya get a date with Nevra. It’s not that she wasn’t grateful for her friends for trying to help her but she didn’t think it would help.

“H-Hi Nevra, c-can you let go of me? I need to get something in my room for Ykhar.” As soon as he let go of her she was going to lock herself in her room and not come out until tomorrow if it took that long for Karenn to forget about her plan.

“I’m sure Ykhar won’t mind waiting a little longer. I thought you and I could spend some quality time together, maybe get a drink or something.” He flashed her a toothy grin as he draped his arm around her shoulders. She could feel the heat up to her ears from blushing. Since his arm was draped over her shoulders she was able to duck under his arm and opened her bedroom door.

“I’m sorry Nevra, maybe some other time, I really need to feed Clear and get this thing done.” She closed the door before Nevra could get another word in. Once she locked the door she let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her bed where Clear was napping. Said liclion woke with a yawn when Saya flopped down on her bed.

Ever since yesterday after Alexiel left Karenn brought up Saya’s crush on Nevra and decided to try and make a plan to get Nevra and her together. Of course she got Alajea involved as well along with dragging Luciella into the conversation. She had suggested everything from blind date to making a love potion (even Luciella told her that was going too far) but finally Alajea suggested wearing a new outfit style to catch his attention. Saya didn’t really like the idea of it, she liked her pink dress and brown cloak; Alexiel did too, even said she looked cute in it! 

Saya didn’t know how long she spent in her room since she took a nap after contemplating how to tell Karenn she didn’t want to change her look but when she woke up she could hear a constant knocking on her door. She crawled out of bed and opened her door to see Alajea and Karenn at her door with grins on their faces. 

“I found the perfect outfit for you! I’m sure Nevra won’t be able to look away when he sees you in this!” Alajea handed her a pile of clothes and pushed her back into her room to help her into her new outfit. The outfit consisted of a black tank top and a black and red plaid along with a black jacket. When Saya looked at herself in the mirror she frowned, it definitely wasn’t something she would ever wear willingly. 

“I don’t think this is going to work…” she was about to change back into her normal clothes when Karenn and Alajea dragged her out of her room. They continued to drag her away until they reached the marketplace.

“Alright, Nevra should be getting back from his mission right now so he’ll pass by here. Just wait here and look pretty, also don’t think about hiding in your room, we’re going to be there to make sure you don’t try hiding again.” Karenn grinned and waved goodbye before leaving with Alajea, leaving Saya alone in the marketplace. Saya wandered around the marketplace for a bit since she couldn’t go back to her room. Maybe she could talk to Alexiel and stay in her room for a bit until Karen and Alajea leave hers.

“Saya? Is that you?”

Saya jumped and turned around to see Alexiel looking at her shocked. Saya wished she had her cloak so she could hide her face in it right now.

“Was this Karenn’s idea? I didn’t think she’d actually go through with it.” Alexiel mused as she looked at her up and down. The outfit was nice she had to admit but it wasn’t something she could see Saya wearing. Judging by how uncomfortable Saya looked, she guessed Saya knew that too.

“Yeah, she thought this would help get Nevra’s attention…” Saya was glad Alexiel seemed to be on her side. 

“Wait here, I’ll get you some of my clothes to change into after I finish this job for Purreru.” Alexiel ran off to finish her job and Saya breathed a sigh of relief. Soon she could get out of these uncomfortable clothes. 

“So that’s why Karenn was bothering me with questions about clothes.”

Saya froze, slowly turning around to see Nevra leaning against a nearby building. 

“Well she did get the style right, just not the color.” He chuckled, walking over to her and circling around to get a full look at her outfit. “If I knew it was going to be you wearing it I would have told her to make it pink and brown.”

“S-She talked to you?” Saya wanted to die, why did Karenn talk to him about what kind of clothes he liked?! Nevra saw how her face paled and gave her a smile, unlike his usual teasing or playful smiles, this one was comforting.

“She just asked what I thought looked good on a woman. If I knew she was talking about you I would have said something completely different.” He did think she looked nice in the outfit but would have rather seen her in something brighter. 

“Really? Like what?” While she was embarrassed that Nevra saw her in this outfit she was curious about what he would see her in, she hoped he wasn’t going to say anything sexual.

“Well, the skirt is nice, I think it would be better in green though, would match better with your hair and eyes,” Saya could feel herself blush at that comment. “And probably a simple white blouse, you’re already cute enough you don’t need anything else.”

She was surprised at his answer, that sounded like something she would actually enjoy wearing. She honestly was expecting a joke like lingerie or nothing at all. She smiled shyly at him as he gave her one of his toothy grins. 

“I’d definitely like that more than this outfit, maybe I’ll see if there’s anything like that in the shops.” She couldn’t believe she actually said that! And what was that? Was Nevra blushing?

“Maybe you could show it off to everyone by coming with me to dinner sometime.” he suggested, his tone sounding different than how he tried to ask her out yesterday; it sounded less confident, was he nervous?

She looked away from him and was silent for a few moments, Nevra was afraid she would say no but was happy when she looked back at him with a bright smile, he was pretty sure his heart just skipped a beat.

“I’d like that, I’ll let you know when I find it.” Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she just accepted a date with Nevra, does this mean Karenn’s plan technically work?

“Hey Saya! Sorry I took so long, had to make a quick stop on the way back.” Alexiel walked up, a grin on her face when she noticed Saya wasn’t the only one blushing. “Sorry Nev, I’m stealing Saya from you to give her some proper clothes.” 

Nevra laughed as Alexiel dragged a protesting Saya away and gave Saya a playful wink. “No worries, I’ll steal her back some other time.”

Alexiel dragged Saya all the way back to Saya’s room. Thankfully Alexiel kicked out Karenn and Alajea before they could pester Saya about what happened. She handed Saya a clothing box and told her to “Have fun tonight” before leaving her alone in her room. She carefully opened the box and couldn’t contain a happy squeal when she saw the box’s contents.

It looks like her dinner date with Nevra was going to happen sooner than he imagined.


End file.
